1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to batteries and portable electronic devices employing the battery and, particularly, to a detachable battery and a portable electronic device employing the detachable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication has been playing an important role in the rapidly developed technological fields. Users place more reliance on mobile phones than ever, since mobile phone enables a user to keep contact with others at any place and at any time. Mobile phone obtains its operating power from a battery that might run out of power and requires recharging through a charger. However, a user would not always carry a charger along with the mobile phone, and an outlet for an adapter of the charger to plug is not always available at any place.
In order to solve the aforesaid problem, the user carries a secondary battery having full electrical power along with the mobile phone for replacement in case a first battery runs out of power. A typical mobile phone 90 employing a battery 95 is shown in FIG. 6. The mobile phone 90 includes a phone body 91 and a locker 93. The phone body 91 has a connector 911 disposed thereon. The locker 93 is mounted to the phone body 91, and includes a pusher 931 and a spring 932. The battery 95 is securely attached to the phone body 91 via the locker 93, and electrically connects with the connector 911. When the battery 95 is running low on power, the user need to, first turn off the mobile phone 90 and then push the pusher 931 toward the directions of the spring 932 to release the battery 12 by the uplifting of the connector 911. Next, the user removes the battery 95 and replaces it with a secondary battery having full electrical power.
During the process of changing the battery, the mobile phone is required to be turned off. Therefore, it is inconvenient for continuously using the mobile phone.
Therefore, an improved battery and portable electronic device using the battery are desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.